The present invention relates to a method for quantifying the amount of an analyte present in a sample and in particular to a method which enable the quantification of an analyte without the need for a prior complex and laborious pre-analytical phase of sample purification.
The present invention also relates to methods for determining the amount of an analyte for use in the diagnosis of a disease.
Simplification of the methods for extraction and separation has been a key feature in improvement of methods. The requirement for a separate purification step notably lengthens the method time and introduces potential error either in the concentration determination but also in the tracability of the samples due to at least one step of manual manipulation of the samples.
The removal of compounds such as lipid from a sample often requires a precipitation step which necessitates a number of manual manipulations and centrifugations. One of the analyte purification steps prior to quantification may require the use of organic solvents, which can be toxic and may need evaporation equipment which is not convenient for use in clinical biochemical laboratories.